SuperPotter
by TeamEthanBenny
Summary: A story about Hermione Granger being the daughter of Dean Winchester and having to go through the troubles of being a hunter while falling in love and finding herself. If anyone has any ideas for this story, feel free to tell me :) Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm recently getting back into writing stories. I have uploaded another story in the past but it's been I believe about a year since I had put that one up. This story is one that I've been working on mentally for the past few weeks and I have finally decided to write it out so tell me what you guys think :)

Chapter One

"Dad, are you guys really coming down for parents' month?" Hermione Granger-Winchester asked her father as she walked down the hallway to her dorm room. For Hermione's entire life she had been raised by her father, Dean Winchester, and uncle, Sam Winchester though to keep her safe from constant demon attacks, she had taken her deceased mother's maiden name. "Of coarse we are." Dean replied. "I know we've missed out the last few times but we'll be there this time. I promise. And if we miss this one then I guess you can borrow the impala for the summer." He told her, knowing it was a good offer. Though Dean loved the impala, he loved seeing his daughter happy and smiling even more. This offer caused Hermione to smile and, as she entered her co-ed dorm room that she shared with her best friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins, she finished off her conversation, knowing what the twins would say while she were on the phone.

"So, Granger, you excited for parents' month?" George asked as he laid on his bed, listening to their dorm room's radio playing Macklemore's thrift shop. Their dorm room was, much like all the other co-ed rooms, filled with three bunk beds, two desks, two large closets and three wardrobes, along with six bedside tables, one on each side of the beds and a tv with a couch and a couple bean bag chairs. "Somewhat." Hermione replied with a slight shrug. Despite her loving her father and uncle, she didn't feel like having the whole school knowing about her being the daughter of one of the best hunters in the world- at least not quite yet.

It was only one more day until the families started to arrive which meant that each of the students were having a full on freak out for the fact that most of the older students did things at school their parents knew nothing about - For Hermione, this secret was her and Fred Weasley were dating, something her father didn't like her doing to begin with. "At least Fred will finally get to meet your old man." Harry commented from his spot on the couch with his girlfriend, Ginny. "Which reminds me: you've never talked about your family before. Should I be worried or..." Fred began but before he could finish, Hermione's phone went off. Taking it out, she looked at the number and, with a groan, excused herself and left the room to answer the phone. She was only gone for a couple minutes before she returned and got her coat. "Dad's here." Sher explained to her friends before she left to meet her father and uncle at the guest parking lot.

I know it's a short chapter but please tell me what you think and if I should continue or not and if you have any ideas, pleast share :) I was thinking of adding in the Hunger Games with it where Hogwarts has two student tributes and two parent tributes and the tributes are Hermione, Fred, Sam and Dean. Tall me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mione, I thought they weren't coming until tomorrow." Harry stated his confusion as he walked with Hermione and the others down to meet her parents. "So did I." Hermione replied, stepping outside into the afternoon heat and began walking towards the guest parking lot where the '67 Chevy Impala sat parked with two men standing outside it discussing things as they pulled their duffles from the trunk. "Whoa, wait. Mione, arn't those the Winchester brothers?" Fred asked, beginning to feel fear build deep inside. With answering his question, Hermione walked over to the two men and spoke to them once they were near enough. "What happened? You're not supposed to be here till tomorrow." She told them, cutting straight to it. "Hello to you to." Dean muttered under his breath before he spoke up. "Got a break in the case. Sammy ganked the son of a bitch. We packed up and headed out here." Dean replied. "Dad, what was it?" Hermione asked,ignoring the sound Fred made of fear a few feet from her. "A Shōjō." Sam answered and when Hermione gave him a look asking for a definition, her uncle went full on supernatural encyclopidic on her. "A Shōjō is a Japanese ghost-like monster but is different in that it's tangible and alive, however similar to ghost, it is invisible, and only those who are drunk can perceive them. You can only kill them with a Katana blessed by a Shinto Priest." He explained which caused Hermione to nod and her friends to shudder. "So, you going to introduce us?" Dean asked, smiling his best grin towards her friends before glancing behind them at a few senior girls passing by.

With a roll of her eyes toward her father's actions, she began to introduce her friends to her two family members. "This is Fred, George's twin brother. He is also my boyfriend." Hermione finished as Fred wrapped his arms loosely around Hermione's waist and rested his head on her shoulder, pretending he wasn't afraid of the protective yet dangerously murderous look Dean was giving him. "You two are dating? For how long?" Dean asked, directing the question to Fred. "T...two years, uh...sir." Fred replied. Dean noded slowly, deciding to finish talking with him later when they were alone. As they headed inside to find the Winchester men's rooms, students passing them by looked at Sam and Dean and began talking about why they were there. "I'll see you guys later." Hermione told her friends before she went with her father and uncle into their room to speak in private with them.

During the evening, more and more rumors spread about why they were there and soon enough, the rest of the families began to arrive. "Say, Mione, is your mom coming down today?" Harry asked as Ginny and her brothers helped their parents unload their car. "I honestly don't know." Hermione replied, looking up at the Impala as her father and uncle returned from town. As she replied to Harry's question, they heard a familiar male snear causing the two best friends, along with the Weasley family- which included Percy, Bill and Charlie- and Sam and Dean to look up at the two Malfoy males and Draco's mother. "Well well. Where are you parents, mudblood?" Malfoy asked with a snearing grin. Harry had been practically adopted by the Weasley family though nobody except her friends knew who Hermione's parents were. "They had to work." She glared at the blonde Slytherin. She was trying her hardest not to beat him up again though she was loosing her control with each minute he stood there. "That's probably a lie. Your parents probably are ashamed of having you for a daughter so they lied about having to work. That, or they're probably dead." Malfoy told her, his Slytherin friends having joined him and laughed at the comment. That comment he had just made caused her to loose it. In a blink of an eye, she had him tackled to the ground and began to beat the shit out of him, something that alerted everyone on the school grounds and caused them all to circle in, her father and uncle, along with the Weasley family, to close in. If it hadn't been for the twins, she could have broken Draco's jaw, along with the nose she had just broken for the second time- the first time being back in third year.

"Do you honestly think that was the wisest thing to do?" Dean asked later that night as he paced back and forth in front of Hermione as she sat on her father's bed, icing her split and bleeding knuckles. Her uncle was working away at his lap top as usual. "What was that he even called you?" Dean asked, finally stopping and looked at his 16 year old daughter. "He called me a mudblood. Someone born from none magical parents. It's the worst insult a witch or wizard could be called." Hermione replied, still angry though had simmered quite a bit. "It's late. I'm gonna head to bed." She added and got up, grabbing her jean jacket and left without another word. Instead ofgoing to her dorm room though, she went for a walk around campus, only to stop by the lake and sit there for a few hours, thinking about things. She didn't notice anyone else was there until she heard a husky voice. "You have always been a strong one, Hermione. Just like your mother." The husky voice told her, causing her to look up at the one next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I know in the first chapter it says Hermione's mother isn't around but trust me, I have a good reason for mentioning her in this story ;) Also, I'm really sorry for not updating this story sooner. I blame school and work -_- plus laziness xD :3 And yes, I know Hermione and Dean were both born in '79 but it's a fanfiction so facts don't need to be true. So without further hesitation, here is chapter 3 of Superpotter.

_She didn't notice anyone else was there until she heard a husky voice. "You have always been a strong one, Hermione. Just like your mother." The husky voice told her, causing her to look up at the one next to her._ Standing next to her was none other than Castiel, the angel of the lord who had personally pulled her father from Hell and saved her family's ass on multiple occasions. "Mom was always the strong one, Cas. I'm not as strong as her. Not even close." Hermione replied, looking out over the black lake though feeling the gentle, concerning eyes of the angel next to her still watching her. "You're stronger than you think. Do you know how you've made it this far with everything that has happened with you and your friends here at Hogwarts? It's because you were strong enough to battle it all between the troll, the basilisk, fighting a werewolf. Everything." Castiel told her. "It was all Harry and Ron who were the ones strong enough to fight those things." She told him, looking over at the angel, "I was always the one who got in danger." "Everything happens for reasons we don't quite understand." He reminded her before disappearing into thin air. With a quiet sigh, Hermione stared out once more across the black lake.

"That filthy mudblood is going to get whats coming to her. She thinks she's so tough but she isn't." Malfoy grumbled to himself as he walked the dungeons. For the past month, students had been going missing and some even turned up dead in the dungeons but the ministry couldn't figure out what was happening. Malfoy didn't seem to have cared though. As he walked and grumbled to himself, he heard a low growling. At first he ignored it and continued to walk but when the growling got louder and closer to him, he finally stopped and turned to see what or who was there. Big mistake. The minute he turned around, he let out a fearful girly scream which echoed through the dungeons as the creature took it's toll on him.

The following morning, Hermione made her way to breakfast as usual. Dean and Sam were seated at the staff table since they had been hired by the minister and Dumbledore to find out what was happening. Students apart from her group of friends didn't know Hermione was related to the Winchester brothers- something Fred still feared about even after she assured him multiple times that all would be alright. All throughout the day, everyone was discussing where Malfoy was. Not even his parents knew. The last time anyone had seen him was the previous night when he was leaving the hospital wing. Near the end of dinner that night, a student from Slytherin house came running in screaming. "There's a dead body in the dungeons!" She screamed with tears down her face. Instantly the staff and the winchester brothers went to the dungeons to where the body was. It was the missing boy from Hufflepuff house from 7th year only he wasn't alone. Three more bodies were there as well.

What do you guys think? Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts about it. Who's the mysterious creature? Where was Malfoy taken and is he still alive? Tell me your thoughts on the story and what you would like to see happen in it!


End file.
